A Thanksgiving Blunder
by Pharoahatem
Summary: This is a hilarious story between Ichigo and Rukia on thanksgiving day based off of what happened to a couple of relatives of mine. In this story they're ooc


**A Thanksgiving Blunder**

It was Thanksgiving Day in the Kurosaki residence and Isshin and Ichigo's sisters went out to get pumpkin pie while Ichigo stayed at home with Rukia.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said as she walked into his room.

"What Rukia?" Ichigo said not taking his eyes off the book he was reading

Rukia took the book away from Ichigo

"Hey Rukia I was reading that, Now I lost my place."

"Ichigo, your dad forgot to take the turkey out of the oven it's going to burn." she said with a little worry in her voice

Ichigo was a little annoyed not only because he lost his place in the book but also because rukia was worried over a turkey.

"Rukia, all you have to do is take it out of the oven and put it out to cool down."

Rukia understood and went to get the turkey out of the oven, while Ichigo found his place in the book and went back to reading.

'Rukia is being awful quiet right now,' Ichigo thought 'I wonder if she got the turkey out at all.'

He was about to go back to his book when he heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ichigo! Help! Help!"

Ichigo didn't even think twice before he ran out of his room and down the stairs so fast he could've beaten yoruichi in a race. Then when Ichigo ran into the kitchen his feet all of a sudden gave away.

"Aghhhh!" Is all ichigo could say when he felt something under his feet then fell down with a **thud.**

Ichigo was wondering why he slipped like that then he saw that there was broth and butter spilled on the kitchen floor then there was Rukia holding the turkey in the pot laughing like a hyena.

"Rukia what the heck happened."

"Well," Rukia said still laughing "I was getting the turkey out like you said but then all the broth and stuff started leaking out and I tried to put it in the pot on the table but the chair was in the way so I yelled for you to come down here I was about to tell you to watch out for the floor is slippery but you rounded that corner so fast I couldn't tell you fast enough.

Rukia was laughing so hard and then Ichigo started laughing so hard he was laughing like his inner hollow.

"Man this will make quite a story for dad and the others wouldn't it Ichigo managed to say through his laughing.

Just then Isshin walked in and heard all the laughing.

"I wonder what's going on." Yuzu said

"I Don't know but I'll go check." Karin said

Karin walked in the the kitchen and saw Ichigo on the floor laughing with Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo what's going on here why are you on the floor?"

Ichigo saw Karin and said "Boy do we have a story for you and everyone else."

Rukia then helped Ichigo up from the floor and almost slipped again.

Ichigo then said "Well dang I can't even move away from here it's like I'm a clumsy deer on ice."

"Hey I bet you can do the moonwalk on that stuff." Isshin said

"Yeah well dad I don't want to try doing that I might fall like when I ran in here."

"You should've seen your face when you fell your eyes were as big as dinner plates." Rukia laughed

"Someone please tell me whats going on here." Isshin said

"Okay okay dad I can explain it all after I clean up this broth off of me."

* * *

"Man Ichigo I wish we were here when it happened and had a camera." Isshin said with a smile

"Dad you are so stupid if you were here then Rukia wouldn't have to get the turkey out." Ichigo said with a sigh

"Hey Ichigo you know when you fell your feet flew straight up it looked like you were going to fly away." Rukia said holding back a laugh

"Rukia It was your fault kind of." Ichigo said

"What!" Rukia shouted

"You ran in here like a cheetah and I couldn't tell you fast enough."

"Well I thought you was getting burned so I assumed."

"Guys let's not fight on Thankgiving okay." Yuzu pleaded

"Well okay but as long as Rukia doesn't handle the turkey." Ichigo joked

Everyone laughed at his joke even Rukia and they all had a happy Thanksgiving together.

* * *

And yes this really happened It happened with my dad and grandma(Dad was the one who slipped) I left this out of the story but when my dad fell grandma laughed so hard she really wet herself. it was hilarious. and my cat Sylvester ran in and stared at me like 'What is going on' then he went to lick up some of the chiken broth let me tell you he is a strange cat


End file.
